J'y crois
by Slythy Beauty
Summary: Après les terribles événements qui se sont déroulés dans le métro, Newt Scamander est bien décidé a aider le MACUSA à retrouver le véritable Percival Graves. Mais alors que les blessures physiques se referment, les yeux s'ouvrent, et le sourires se dessinent. Peut-être que deux âmes esseulées et incomprises sauront se trouver, s'apprivoiser ? En tous cas, ils veulent y croire.
1. Début des recherches

Le service des aurors était en pleine effervescence après le fiasco du métro.

Heureusement, les Non-Maj' ont étés oubliettés, mais il reste une lourde question en suspend.

"Où est le véritable Percival Graves ?"

Au milieu des sorcières et sorciers qui couraient dans tout les sens avec des montagnes de papiers où des patronus leur faisant des rapports se trouvait un jeune homme roux, qui regardaient autour de lui avec un petit air absent, comme s'il s'émerveillait sur chaque petite chose qu'il voyait. À ses pieds trônait une valise brune dont le loquet ne cessait de se défaire, et on pouvait entr'apercevoir une petite créature verte sous l'ourlet de sa curieuse veste bleue.

Le jeune homme, qui s'avérait être Newt Scamander, tiqua lorsqu'une grande femme respirant la prestance et l'assurance passa dans le couloir.

Il ramassa sa valise, refermant au passage le loquet ouvert, et se précipita maladroitement entre les origamis transportant les message et les sorciers préoccupés.

" -Madame la Présidente !

-Monsieur Scamander, ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes occupés ? Nous vous remercions pour votre intervention, mais vous devez quitter le sol américain, à présent.

-Non, attendez ! Je pense savoir comment retrouver le véritable monsieur Graves.

-Et comment, je vous prie ?

-Grâce à Atalie, mon croup... C'est une sorte de chien modifié magiquement, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra retrouver la trace de Monsieur Graves.

-Ne croyez-vous pas que vos animaux aient déjà causés assez de problèmes ? intervînt un homme propret.

Newt se tu, ses oreilles rougissant légèrement, mais alors qu'il allait préciser, la tête légèrement tournée vers la gauche et un très léger sourire, que les croups n'était pas dangereux, la Présidente leva la main, observant le rouquin.

-Je pense au contraire, Monsieur Hutsherson, que cet animal pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Par contre, nous sommes bien clair sur le fait que lui et lui seul doit sortir de votre valise, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Scamander ? insista-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête, un sourcil levé.

-Bien évidement." dit-il en plaçant une main sur l'ourlet de sa veste, pile là où se trouvait son jeune ami.

La Présidente sourit légèrement, et emmena Newt vers une des nombreuses salles de transplanage du bâtiment doré.

Ils transplanèrent, accompagnés de quelques aurors et médicomages, vers une autre salle assignée à cet effet, non loin du domicile de Percival Graves.

Récupérant de la sensation désagréable due au transplanage, Newt resserra sa valise contre lui, et suivi l'escorte jusqu'à la porte de ce qui semblait être une des maisons chics de New York.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison parfaitement propre de l'auror, passèrent devant quelques portes closes avant de rentrer dans un salon agréable mais néanmoins froid, et Newt posa sa valise au sol, sous l'œil vigilant de la Présidente et des autres hommes autour.

Newt les observa du coin de l'œil avant d'ouvrir sa valise et de descendre les marches menant à son laboratoire encombré d'un bric à brac infernal composé de potions et d'essais en touts genres. Le rangement et l'organisation n'ont en effet jamais faits partie des qualités du jeune et brillant Hufflepuff.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de poser sa lourde veste bleue, et alors qu'il était déjà au centre de toutes les alcôves de la valise magique, plusieurs bestioles, poilues ou non, se jetèrent entre ses jambes pour réclamer un peu d'attention.

Un peu en retrait, une chienne terrier observait cette agitation d'un œil bienveillant, comme une mère surveillant ses chiots. Lorsque Newt s'approcha d'elle, la vieille croup se leva doucement pour lécher la main de son ami et sauveur.

Le jeune homme l'avait trouvé il y a quelques années, ensanglantée et boiteuse après s'être fait battre par de jeunes moldus qui avaient pris peur en voyant ses queues fourchues, et il l'avait emmenée, soignée et abritée, lui offrant une bien meilleure vie qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir dehors.

Alors, quand le jeune rouquin lui demanda de l'aide pour retrouver une personne disparue, Atalie n'hésita pas un seul instant, un suivit son maladroit protecteur hors de la petite valise, se posant bien droit devant l'escorte d'aurors, qui eux, tenait fermement leurs baguettes pour prévenir de toutes attaque, bien que ce fut inutile, la croup dirigeant bientôt toute son attention sur un morceau de tissus que lui tendait Newt, qui s'avérait être une chemise de Graves.

Suivant immédiatement son odorat sur-développé, elle se mit à traquer l'odeur, suivie par une petite dizaine d'hommes et femmes aux aguets.


	2. Quelques larmes

Le croup grattait à une porte de la maison de l'auror, regardant Newt avec un air équivoque. L'odeur de l'homme était très présente derrière cette porte, elle était sûre qu'il serait là.

Newt se tourna vers les aurors, leur faisant un petit signe de tête, et se plaça derrière eux, tout comme Mme Picquery. Les aurors se placèrent de part et d'autres de la porte, leurs baguettes fermement agrippées au cas où Graves ne serait pas seul.

Un auror à droite fit signe de lancer le sort lorsqu'il fera signe, et alors qu'il abaissa sa main, une jeune auror lança un Alohomora, laissant passer les cinq aurors plus confirmés.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un cage d'escalier sombre, descendant prudemment et silencieusement les marches menant à ce qui devait probablement être une cave.

Newt, resté en haut, jeta un coup d'œil à Atalie qui semblait un peu perdue, et s'approcha d'elle.

" -Et alors, ma belle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" lui chuchota-t-il, accroupi.

La croup ne cessait de renifler dans la direction de la cuisine, tout en se retournant vers la cave où venait de descendre les aurors et médicomages. Newt, intrigué, se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine, accompagné par la Présidente intriguée.

La cuisine était tout à fait normale si ce n'est que la porte donnant sur l'extérieur était grande ouverte, laissant passer un courant d'air froid. Newt allait parler, se demandant pourquoi, Merlin, Grindelwald aurait-il laissé une porte ouverte donnant sur l'endroit où il retenait son prisonnier, mais les aurors arrivèrent avant, leur apprenant que Graves avait bel et bien été là, mais qu'il semblait qu'il ai réussi à s'échapper, il y a moins d'une heure si on en croit le sort qui a été jeté sur la cave.

Où un auror blessé et probablement torturé ayant réussi à s'enfuir de l'antre du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle irait-il se réfugier ? Surtout ne sachant pas que ledit mage noir est désormais sous les barreaux, attendant son procès...

Newt se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Atalie, mais celle-ci semblait avoir subitement perdu la trace de l'auror au beau milieu du petit jardin.

" -Il a apparemment transplané, c'est la seule manière d'échapper à l'odorat d'un croup... C'est bien notre chance, comment allons-nous le retrouver ? se demanda Newt.

-Il est sûrement allé au MACUSA pour dénoncer Grindelwald ! On doit le retrouver, vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu dans cette fichue cave, il doit être vraiment à bout de forces, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à transplaner !" dit une médicomage paniquée.

Les aurors hochèrent tous la tête, transplanant au MACUSA sans même prendre la peine d'utiliser une salle de transplanage. Ils devaient impérativement retrouver le chef de la sécurité et lui prodiguer des soins de toute urgence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent un attroupement de sorciers et sorcières qui criaient d'appeler des médicomages. La Présidente se précipita vers le groupe, suivie des médicomages, demandant à tous les sorciers de reculer pour laisser de la place à l'homme blessé et apparemment désartibulé qui gisait au milieu du hall doré.

Les médicomages firent apparaître un brancard et firent léviter l'homme dessus. Cependant, une des femmes, qui s'avérait être la médicomage en chef du service, les arrêta lorsqu'ils voulurent l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

" -Non, laissez-le là, il supporterait trop mal le voyage, et ses blessures deviennent trop graves. Nous le soignerons ici, en urgence. Madame la Présidente, si vous voulez bien éloigner tout le monde.

-Évidemment, Mary. Soignez le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Monsieur Scamander, puis-je vous demander de nous aider à le maintenir pendant que je verse de l'essence de dictame sur ses plaies ?"

Newt s'empressa de poser sa valise et de venir tenir les jambes de l'auror qui venait de reprendre conscience. Dès que Mary commença à verser la potion, un nuage vert s'élevant alors des plaies, l'homme se cambra de douleur, serrant les dents, persuadé alors d'être retombé dans les mains de son tortionnaire. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, menant la vie dure aux médicomages et à Newt qui peinaient à le garder immobile, alors même que Mary lui susurrait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

" -Monsieur Graves, c'est Mary Brown, du service des soins intensifs. Vous êtes au MACUSA, en sécurité, nous tentons de vous soigner. Vous avez réussi à vous échapper, monsieur, tout va bien, je vous le promet, il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal."

Malheureusement, l'auror semblait trop perdu dans la douleur pour réellement prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait mal, et lorsqu'il avait mal, c'est que Grindelwald s'occupait de lui. C'est tout ce qui pouvait atteindre son cerveau malmené et dérouté.

" -Madame Brown, j'ai dans mon laboratoire un flacon rempli de larmes de phénix, elles ont des vertus curatives et sont indolores !

-Mais allez donc le chercher ! Monsieur Lewis, prenez donc sa place, et ne discutez pas !"

Newt se précipita vers sa valise, et se lança souplement tomber dans son laboratoire, totalement paniqué. Il détestait voir la douleur des autres, et surtout d'un homme ayant déjà souffert le martyre auparavant. Il cherchait dans ses fioles annotées d'une écriture maladroite celle contenant des larmes de phénix.

Il la trouva enfin, mais dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur quelques cahiers de notes qui traînaient par terre. Il tenta de se redresser comme il pu, mais finit par tomber, lâchant malencontreusement la fiole qui alla exploser sur le sol. Il resta là pendant quelques secondes, à simplement regarder ce qui aurait pu sauver Graves sans douleur, un grand vide de panique se formant au creux de sa poitrine. Il reprit ses esprits, et couru à travers les alcôves magiques, droit vers celle qui dominait toute la valise. Arrivé au pied de ce qui semblait être une montagne, il amplifia sa voix et cria en direction du sommet.

" -Faust ! Je t'en prie, descend, j'ai besoin de toi !"

Un cri d'oiseau retenti alors, et un magnifique phénix rouge sombre vola jusqu'à l'épaule du magizoologiste. Newt plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'oiseau mythique, et couru vers son échelle.

Faust s'envola alors, sous les yeux ébahis des sorciers, avant d'aller se poser à côté de l'auror au supplice.

Il l'observa durant quelques secondes, sondant son âme, avant de se mettre à chanter, redonnant du courage aux cœurs purs de la pièce, calmant peu à peu l'homme blessé, avant de pleurer de tristesse devant les blessures de cet homme droit et si courageux.

Et Newt regardait ça au loin, encore à moitié dans sa valise, heureux d'avoir pu aider l'auror.


End file.
